


Little St. Nick

by HandwithQuill



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Modren Au, Space Wrapped 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Pike can no longer be the 'Santa Claus' So he finds a replacement in Jim Kirk. But just what is up between Kirk and Chris' doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ellipsisthgreat made an impressive banner for Space Wrapped this year. When she posted it to her Journal, there was a comment about “Naughty new Santa!Jim, and responsible but put upon elf, Leonard” and a demand for fic.
> 
> I wrote a fic then decided to expand it. This is the result. This story was Beta-d by ken_ichijouji (dommific). It got it's rating because of the encouragement(demands) of the lovely ladies in War Wars. Thanks guys, you are awesome!
> 
> Chapter 2 will be the first story I wrote. It works well as an eilogue, just know that it hasn't been beta'd.

“Are you sure it's him?” Leonard took a sip of his drink and shook his head as the liquid filled his mouth. They were sitting in a coffee shop, where any and nearly all types of coffee and tea were listed on the multiple boards behind the counter, and Spock ordered them Hot Chocolate?

At least it was warm. He tugged his coat tighter and wrapped his hands around the cup. It was cold here in Iowa, the first snow was falling outside. He had just spent the last two weeks in Georgia making nice with Jocelyn and Clay to be able to spend Thanksgiving with Joanna. When he hugged her goodbye yesterday, he was surprised at how tall she was getting. But then again, she was thirteen now.

“All indicators seem to point to it.” Spock commented, sipping from his own cup. Leonard watched as he raised a hand to the ski cap that was covering the tips of his ears. The hand paused mid-way and returned to the table. 

“It's him.” The voice was weak. He looked to the left to see Chris Pike leaning back in his chair. His statement was followed by a bout of harsh coughing. He reached over and took one of Chris' wrists, fingers finding the pulse.

“How you doing, Chris?” he asked examining his friend. The man's hair was pure white, no longer the salt and pepper it was when Leonard first met him. One good thing about this job was watching Jocelyn fidget with the gray hair at her temples when she saw that he still looked the same as he did five years ago. 

“I'm fine, Leonard.” A frail hand pat his.

“We need to get you home.”

“Not yet. As I said, it's him. I need to talk to him. And he knows it, can feel it.” 

All three of them looked over at the young blond man behind the counter. He had just finished making a drink and was wiping off the steaming machine. He paused suddenly and looked over at them. He met Leonard's eyes and even at the distance, Leonard could see that his eyes were a startling shade of blue. Both men blinked and the young man turned to a co-worker and pointed to the backroom. He disappeared into the back with one more look at their table. 

They sat there and slowly, customer by customer, the coffee shop emptied, until there was only them. The employees were sweeping the floor and putting chairs. The blond man took the last tray out of the refrigeration unit and took it to the backroom. When he stepped back out, he marched over to their table and plopped down in the empty seat.

“Okay, who are you and what do you want?” he addressed Chris, ignoring Spock and Leonard. Chris slowly sat up, leaning heavily on his elbows. Blue eyes met blue eyes and as Leonard watched, he could swear that Chris' dimmed a little and the kid's lightened. 

“Mr. Kirk, My name is Christopher Pike. I'm sorry for the way this meeting is taking place, but, as you see, I no longer have any choice.” He gestured to his ailing body. “Truthfully, this meeting should have taken place a few years ago, but given the circumstances that happened when you were twelve, we lost track of you.”

If Chris wanted to ease his way into the conversation, that wasn't the way to do it. The kid tensed, sitting up straighter in his chair, jaw and fists tightening. 

“What do you want?” he hissed. 

“To relax.” Chris sighed. “To not have to worry about finding you in time. To let myself age in peace. To not have to put on a show.” Chris waved his hand in a casual motion. The kid blinked, then blinked again, head pulling back, startled. Leonard didn't look, but felt Chris' magic waver around the table as the glamor he cast fell. 

“Who are you?” the kid asked again. 

“I'm the Santa Claus.” Chris smirked. “At least, for this generation.” Predictably, Kirk laughed. 

“You're nuts!”

“Really?

“Yeah, and I’m outta here.” he put his hands on the table and started to push back.

“You stopped believing when you were six. Your mother re-married and both your brother, Sam, and your step-father ridiculed you for believing. The years before that, you always asked for two things. The second thing I always managed to deliver, but the first...” Chris shook his head. “It was beyond my capabilities.” 

Kirk dropped back into his seat, hands once again fists on the tabletop. “Say it.”

“You always asked for your father.” Chris said softly. 

“I never told anyone that. Never even ever said it out loud!”

“You never needed to.”

Kirk sat back in the chair and ran a hand though his hair. “Right,” he whispered to himself. “Okay, so you're St. Nick and deliver presents to all the good little kiddies across the world. Why are you here. You're about a month early and I doubt I’m on your 'nice' list.” 

“I'm not St. Nick.” Chris shook his head, “I'm the current 'Santa Claus'. St. Nick, Kris Kringle, Father Christmas, and the others that are said to deliver presents are different people. We have different jurisdictions, so to speak. Father Christmas delivers to Great Britain. St. Nick to Northern Europe-Norway, Sweden, Finland and so on. As 'Santa Claus' my jurisdictions is the United States, Canada, Australia and New Zealand.” He took a sip of his drink. “And of course, unlike the myth, it's not to every child. If the child doesn't believe, or if the family is of a religious background, it would be detrimental to the child to visit them.”

“Okay. Want to get to the part where you tell me why you're here?”

“You know why I’m here. You feel it, it's why you sat down in the first place.” Their gaze held. “I’m getting old.” The kid was shaking his head. “As I said before, I should have found you a few years ago, but we lost you. The only reason you showed up on our charts, was that you moved back here to Iowa when your mom passed a few months ago. It would have been wrong to come then, but now time is running out. I don't have much time to show you what you need to know.” 

“You're fucking crazy!” Kirk pushed away from the table and stood. “I need to get back to work.” 

“JIM!” Chris called out, standing quickly. It was a mistake as he stumbled and fell against the table. Leonard's hands shot out to catch him. He and Spock guided Chris back into the chair as a coughing fit overtook him. Leonard took his vitals again. 

“Let's get you back to the hotel. I don't like your heart-rate and you need your medication.” 

“No, I need to talk to him again.”

Leonard looked over at the kid angrily wiping down the glass front of the refrigeration unit. “I don't think it will do any good. Give him some time. I know it was hard for me to swallow when you approached me, and you just wanted me to be your doctor, not replace you. Come on.” 

They made their way out of the shop, Chris supported between Leonard and Spock. Leonard noticed that the kid's eyes followed them out the door and through the window until they crossed the street. 

** ** **

Jim sighed before clocking back in from his lunch break. Head down, he was tying his apron behind him as he made his way behind the counter.

“You back?” Jason asked. Jim nodded. “Okay, I”m going.” he edged behind Jim as Jim took his place at the register. A couple customers came in, ordering a Chi Tea Latte with vanilla and blueberry muffin respectively. 

The next customer to enter was a regular and Jim smiled, turning to make her usual Pumpkin Spice Latte. He heard the bell over the door jingle, sensed someone approach the counter. Finishing Grace's drink, he handed it to her, telling her Pumpkin Spice was switching over to Gingerbread the next week, before he turned back to the register. He sighed again at the man standing there. 

“You know, no matter how many times you try, my answer is still the same. Fuck off!” 

“Excuse me, Kid?” The man raised an eyebrow, and his Southern accented voice almost made Jim pause. 

“The other day, your friend, Pike, and then the pale one coming in yesterday, saying I needed to talk to him again.”

“Spock came in yesterday? I didn't know that. I’m just here for that.” he pointed to the sign at the end of the counter proclaiming 'free WIFI'. He patted his messenger bag. “The connection at the hotel is shit. And I was going to get a medium coffee for while I work.”

“Oh,” Jim said, blinking. “Sorry.” He rung up the sale and filled the cup. “Cream, Sugar and Lid's are at the end of the counter.” 

“Thanks, Kid.” 

He watched the man sit at a table and take out his laptop. It was the first time he really 'saw' him. His brown hair was short, and when he was at the counter, Jim noticed his eyes were hazel. He was handsome. If it wasn't for the other day, Jim would probably be over there talking to him. Shaking his head, he went back to work. Over the next half hour, it slowed down. The only person in the shop was the brown haired man. Jim left Jason to watch the register, as he went to the floor and rounded up all the plates the people oh-so-kindly left all over. Dropping them off in the kitchen, he grabbed a 'clean pail' and wrung out the rag inside and started wiping down the tables.

He deliberately started on the far side of floor and ended up next to the man's table. He was writing one a pad and had earphones on, but they were resting above his ears. His laptop had one window minimized and his wallpaper was a photo of a young girl. She was on a swing, smiling at the camera, brown hair in pig-tails. The resemblance to the man was obvious. 

“Cute kid,” he commented. The man looked up from his writing. Glancing at Jim, then back to the screen, a smile breaking out on his face. 

“Yeah, it's a couple of years old now.” he pushed a button and it changed to one of the man and a pre-teen. 

“Still a cute kid.” Jim couldn't stop his eyes from tracking across the man's hand. No ring. “Do...you see her much?”

“When I can. Just spent Thanksgiving with her. Had to make nice with the Ex to do it, but anything is worth it for Jo.” His hand trailed down the screen. “We didn't get introduction last time. Leonard McCoy.” He held out his hand. 

Jim tossed the rag into the bucket and dried his hand on his apron. “Jim Kirk, but you knew that, right?”

McCoy shrugged. “I don't know too much of that side of the business; I'm a doctor, not an elf. That's Spock.”

“Spock's an Elf?”

“Yeah, he wears the ski cap to hide the points of his ears.”

“But he's...” Jim raised his hand to just above his head, then to about knee height.“not...?”

“That's another thing the myth gets wrong. I was surprised by it as well. Elves are not too different then humans, well they have some organs is funny places, but the rest is the same. What the myth says are 'elves' are really gnomes. And don't let them hear you call them elves!”

“Gnomes?”

“Yes, the workshop is staffed by all kinds of supposedly mythical creatures. It's gotten a little tough to control them with Chris' health being what it is.”

“How is Pike? He seemed pretty bad when you left the other day?” After a quick look around the shop, Jim sat across from him.

“Chris is okay. He had to sleep most of yesterday. But...” he trailed off with a shake of his head.

“But what?” 

McCoy looked at him, considering. “But if he doesn't transfer the magic over to someone else soon it will continue to deteriorate him. It knows he's too old to carry it.”

“Old? He didn't look over fifty.”

McCoy laughed. 

“Yeah, but he's been 'Santa Claus' for eighty years. He was a little younger then you when he got the job.”

“Oh. That's-that's one hell of a job perk.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure the next time I see the Ex, she'll relax enough to try to get my beauty secret out of me.” 

Jim looked at the man sitting across from him again. He didn't look too much older then Jim, but... He shook his head, why was he believing this! It was ridiculous. Magic, Elves, Gnomes, Santa Claus? But he couldn't get passed that his gut was telling to trust this man. Just like it told him to talk to and trust Pike the other night. 

McCoy saw him shake his head. 

“I know it's a lot to swallow, Kid. Do you think I just believed it when they approached me five years ago? I'm a doctor, a scientist. I told Chris where to shove it just like you did.” He chuckled. “But then, he started telling me things that Jo had gotten for Christmas, things I thought the Ex had gotten her and didn't tell me. And if that wasn't enough, he told me things _I_ had gotten for Christmas when I was a kid...” He shook his head. “It still took me a while to believe him. But I'm glad I did. If for no other reason then being able to give Jo that one toy every year that no one can find. Drives the Ex nuts!”

“Where do they think you are? I doubt you told them what you do?”

“No, they think I have a private practice in San Francisco. I do have an apartment there for when I have Jo during the summer.” Jim nodded and stood. The manager was staring at him from behind the counter. McCoy looked over. “Good day, Mr. Kirk.”

“Jim.” He said with a nod.

“Jim.” McCoy smiled at him and turned back to his laptop. His eyes lit up and he placed the earphones on properly, pulling a mike down. “Hey, Baby Girl.”

Jim watched him during the rest of his shift as McCoy Skyped with his daughter. He was engaging and laughed freely. It was clear that he loved his daughter, even thought he couldn't be with her. Jim smiled wistfully. He missed his mom, but they had never been close. And he barely talked to Sam any more. He sighed and went to the kitchen to do the shifts dishes. 

He finished and was cleaning up when the manger posted the next weeks schedule. Tracy had come in for the night shift.

“Damn it! I asked him to make that my day off! Jim, can you switch with me, Kim's got a dance recital that night.”

He liked Tracy, he did; she was a year younger then him. And her daughter Kim was the sweetest five year old he ever met. Kim's father had disappeared when 16 year old Tracy told him she was pregnant and Tracy had been scraping by since then. Jim opened his mouth to say 'yes' but frowned when it got stuck in his throat.

This simple request seem momentous. No matter how right it was to switch with her, his gut was _screaming_ at him it was wrong. He knew that if he said yes, he would never leave Riverside, a town he had fled with haste when he was eighteen. 

“I don't know.” he told her. “Something's come up and I might need off myself. Actually, I need to go.” He stripped off his apron, threw it into his locker, grabbed his coat and clocked out.

“Something wrong?” she asked. 

He shook his head and rushed out of the back room. He looked around and saw McCoy exiting the shop. He rushed after him.

“McCoy!” 

“Yeah, Kid?” McCoy turned, eyebrow raised. 

“I-I...”

“Yeah?”

“I'll talk to Pike.” 

McCoy smiled.

** ** **

Leonard sat on the bed reading. Laughter coming through the open connecting door into Chris' room caused him look up. Chris was sitting propped against the headboard, sheets pooled at his waist. He looked better as he talked to Kirk, who was sitting a chair next to the bed. 

Kirk was still laughing, The single light that was on was behind him, causing his blonde hair to seem to glow. He had one arm wrapped around his stomach and his head was thrown back. Teeth were showing in his smile, and his eyes were crinkling in the corners. 

Leonard swallowed and tightened his grip on his book as he noticed that he was watching Kirk's Adam's apple bob as he laughed. He tried to concentrate on the book, and he sat there for who knows how long before he heard Chris call him. 

“Len? Could you come here?” He blinked, marked his place in the book, and walked into Chris' room. Kirk was gone, but the chair was still by the bed. Chris gestured to it and Leonard poured them both a glass of water from the pitcher on the dresser before he sat, looking over his friend. He had some color back in his cheeks; it looked like his hair was more gray then white, and his eyes, while they had a little more life in them, were a darker color. 

“You transferred some magic to Kirk.” Leonard couldn't help it, he reached out for Chris' wrist, taking his pulse. He ignored Chris' indulgent smile. 

“Mmmhm.” Chris nodded. “Just a little. Not enough for him to notice. Satisfied?” he asked when Leonard sat back. “He has a few things to arrange, so it’ll be a few days before we go home.” He paused and looked at Leonard.

“What?”

“I know this is not real. That just because I feel better, doesn't mean the I am better yet. It'll be a while before I'm back to where I should be. I will only get there when I transfer all the magic to Jim. And I need to do that slowly. So, I won't be able to help Jim the way I should.” He took a sip of water, smiling as he swallowed. “I want you to take over for Number One.”

“ _What_! Damn it, Chris! What the fuck!” Leonard plunked his glass on the bedside table. 

“Not all of them, of course.” Chris' grin was impish. Leonard immediately picked his glass up and swallowed the contents, wishing it was Bourbon, because to him Chris' grin screamed _'Not yet'_

“Chris, I'm a doctor. I don't know anything about...that.” He waved his hand awkwardly in the air.

“She'll show you how. All you need to do is help him, be there if he needs someone to talk to. Len, this is a lot to take in. There is more to it than you can imagine. He'll need a friend.”

“Why me?” He sighed. Chris shrugged. 

“You were the one he listened to.”

** ** ** **

It was a week later that Leonard stood in front of the filing cabinets in his office. One for each of the four races,- Human, Elf, Dwarf, and Gnome-, that he treated. He was daily thankful that the Pixies had their own Doctor. Their diminutive size always terrified him; he was afraid he would squish one while examining them. He only had three cases today, an Elf and two Dwarves; he pulled their files and returned to his desk. 

“Come in!” he called when there was a knock on his door, making a notation in the first file. He gestured to the chair opposite him. “Please, have a seat.” He closed the file and looked up. “Oh, Hello.”

The person in the chair was not who he was expecting. The woman Chris always referred to as Number One sat there, staring at Leonard. 

He stared right back.

Her pale face was blank, inquisitive eyes scanning his face as she tilted her head slightly, letting her shoulder-length hair fall away from the side of her head. Leonard could just see the pointed tip of her ear.

“Chris has informed me that you will be taking over for me when Mr. Kirk takes over.” She raised an eyebrow. “I find that to be very interesting, considering....” 

“ _Some_ of your duties.” Leonard said, falling back in his seat. “He said that Spock will take over some others.”

“My Brother will take over?” she asked, eyebrow going higher. 

“Yeah, the direct running of the shop. If you don't have anything more, my first patient will be here soon.”

“Of course.” she stood and Leonard did as well, walking with her to the door. “I'll arrange a time later to start showing you your new responsibilities. Dr. McCoy.”

She opened the door to find a Dwarf with his hand raised to knock. He blinked in surprise and stepped back to allow her to leave. “Good Day, Mrs. Claus.” 

Leonard sighed and motioned him inside. 

Most of the rest of the day went well. His cases were rudimentary for this time of the year. The light coming in his window told him is was late in the day when his door open without whoever knocking. He looked up to see Kirk leaning against his doorjamb, hands stuck in the pockets of his jeans, the sleeves of his sweatshirt pushed up to his elbows. 

“Hey, Kid. How was the tour?” he asked. 

“It was...interesting.” Kirk said, slinking inside and plopping into the chair opposite Leonard. The Kid looked a little tired. Leonard knew taking in all that he would have been shown today was exhausting. “So, you doctor to more then just Pike?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you ever find it to be...” Kirk trailed off, eyes going distant. 

“Be what?” Leonard asked. Kirk shrugged.

“I don't know, more then you bargained for?” The kid's eyes found his. The striking blue seemed to be illuminated from within. Chris had transferred more of his magic to Kirk. Leonard wondered if he told the kid this time. 

“What part didn't you bargain for?”

Kirk slumped in the seat even more.

“I don't know,” he said again. “It's-it's just a lot, you know. Even if it's not every child in the world, and not even all the children in my 'jurisdictions' it's still a lot. I mean, we're talking about the happiness of _children_! That's a lot to expect from someone like me.”

The bitterness in the last sentence had Leonard blinking. “Someone like me”. It sounded like Kirk was quoting someone. Kirk met his gaze, before looking away. He sat up straighter in his seat and frowned. 

“That” he said pointed to the wall. “Is creepy as Fuck! I thought this was Christmas Land, not Halloween Town!” 

Leonard looked over and smiled. Pushed against the wall, hanging on poles in order of size was skeletons of all the races that lived at the North Pole, weather he was a doctor to them or not. Well, half of each one showed the skeleton. The other half showed major organs and the vascular system. In a shadow box hanging at eye level, with a magnifying cover, was one of the pixies.

“They're not real.” Leonard said with a laugh. “They're made out of Polystyrene. I treat many different races, it good to know something about them. Do you want to meet them?”

“Meet?”

“Yeah, it will also be good for you to know something about those who will be working for you.” Leonard stood and walked over to the display, waving Jim to join him. Once Jim was there he pointed to the first skeleton. “This is Timothy.”

“You named the skeletons?”

“Yes, and as you see,” he motioned to the side that showed organs, “He's a regular human. But, T'Pel here, while being the right height, has the scrambled organs of an Elf and keeps her heart here.” he tapped an organ low on the chest of the diagram. “Which makes no sense to me as it's not protected by the ribcage there. Next, is the Faeries. Again, unlike current myth, they are our height but there are many sub-types in the species. Peaseblossom is one of the sub-types that has wings.”

He reached his hand thought the ribcage and pointed to a bone system coming off of the upper spine.

“Our Dwarf friend, Gilmore, starts the ones who vary in size. Strangely the only real difference between Dwarfs and humans is the height. They average around a foot and a half shorter then us. The Gnomes, like Maryander here, are the most common worker in the shop. They make me glad I had considered becoming a pediatrician as their bodies work just like children. Lastly, we have the pixies.” He tapped the shadow box. “They have their own doctor who mostly treats them for sugarwater hangovers.” 

Leonard noticed the Kid's eyes were glassy and smirked. 

“Want a drink?” he asked, motioning back to his desk. Jim nodded with a sigh. Leonard reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle and two cups. “Don't let anyone know I have this. At times I feel like it's contraband.” 

They sat sipping the bourbon for a while.

“Pike said something about only transferring part of the magic to me. Is that safe for him?”

“Yes. He will start to get better as long as he doesn't carry all of it. And he needs some of it to be 'Santa Claus' this year.”

“That's good, that he'll get better. No matter what I believed before, it's weird to think of Santa dying. Um, he's not going to die, right? I mean, after he transfers the magic to me, he's not going to suddenly be his true age and....” Jim’s hand waved vaguely.

“No. He'll be fine. I think he said something about going on a cruise with Number One.” 

“Right, she's Mrs. Claus. Um...about that.” Jim bit his lip and met Leonard's eyes briefly, before darting them away. “Pike said that-that you were taking over for her.”

Leonard sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. What was Chris thinking!

“It's not like that, Kid.” he said. “I'll be taking over some things and Spock will take over the others. At least, until, you know, you find your own 'Mrs. Claus'. Then we'll turn it all over to her. Or, uh, him, if that's more your style.” 

Leonard felt himself blush and looked away. Why would he say that! The Kid hadn't made any suggestion about preferring men. Of course that didn't mean anything, Jim was from the Mid-west. So, equality and all that, he told himself. Some places wouldn't be alright with it and he was letting the Kid know it would be alright here if it was want he wanted. It's not like Leonard wanted to know himself. And yeah, that didn't sound like a justification to him at all. He looked back at Jim. 

“That...would be okay?” Jim asked. The Kid was still looking away, but Leonard could see a blush painting his cheeks as well. “I'm not one or the other, but if...whoever I want to fill that position is male...” He bit his lip again and with a half shrug looked back to Leonard.

“Yes,” Leonard seriously, “As long as you're happy, no one will say anything, because that’s what's important.”

“That's good to know.” He swallowed hard and started picking at his nails. “Is there a time limit? Like do I have to find someone two months after I take over?”

“No, Kid. Were talking about love here. There's no time limit on that. What's the quote? _'Sometimes an hour is enough time to learn all you need to know about someone one and sometimes a lifetime isn't enough.'_ Sometimes an hour is enough to know you will never like someone. Sometimes that takes years. I was with the Ex for ten years. Five of them married. We're just getting to the point where we can be in the same room for long without yelling. But sometimes...sometimes you can know at first meeting that this person, this person in front of you right now, will be one of the most important people in your life.” 

Their eyes met and held. 

One...two...three...four...five. The back of Leonard's mind counted his heartbeat as they held the gaze. Maybe it was because he could feel it so strongly against his chest. Six...seven...eight. He swallowed and shook his head, pulling his gaze to his desktop. He gathered up the files resting there and took them over to the filing cabinets. 

“What do they have planned for you for the rest of the day?” he asked, stuffing the files in. He caught Jim out of the corner of his eyes. The Kid was hunched forward in his seat, frowning. He blinked and turned toward Leonard. 

“Uh, not much. Spock said I was 'given leave to roam the factory at will, but it would behoove me to not interrupt any of the workers at this time, as the last two weeks before Christmas are extremely tumultuous.'”

“Have you eaten yet? I'm done for the day and was heading to the Mess Hall. I can try to explain anything the green-blooded hobgoblin couldn't remove the stick up his ass to explain properly.”

Kirk blinked at him before grinning and popping out of the chair. He moved over to the door and was almost through it when he turned back. 

“You coming, Bones?” he called before leaving.

“Bones?” Leonard asked, following.

** ** ** **

Jim sat on the balcony, feet hanging off the edge, arms resting on the gnome height handrail, looking out at the main floor of the Workshop. Each of the Gift-Givers had a section of the workshop devoted to them, but the main floor was used by all workers, no matter who they worked for. He watched the multitude of beings rushing to and fro, trying to identify who worked for who.

The dwarfs were the hardest as they refused to wear any clothes to differentiate themselves. The Faeries were the next hardest as the slight differences in their pastel frocks was too subtle for most humans to see. The Gnomes and Elves, who were the most common of the population of the North Pole, were easier. They wore the same outfit Jim had seen in every Christmas Special he's ever seen. A pullover shirt, knee pants and stockings. But they did have different colors depending on who they reported to.

The trio of Elves he watched cut across the floor now wore red and white stripes, looking like living candy canes, worked for Kris Kringle. Purple with green trim were Father Christmas's and St. Nick's outfits were orange and yellow. Jim's own wore green with red trim. 

He sighed. 

His own. 

It was New Years Eve and everybody rushing around on the main floor was putting the finishing touches up for the party tonight. Apparently New Years was a big deal around here. He guessed it made sense with all and sundry not being able to relax through most of the Holiday season. 

He put his chin in his hand and trailed a fingertip of his other hand along the handrail, watching the glowing blue trail that it left behind until it faded. 

Tonight's party was suppose to be extra special as Pike would be transferring the last of the magic to him, officially making him 'Santa Claus'. He had been surprised, and a little bit pissed, when Pike told him that he had been transferring the magic little by little almost since they met. He kind-of understood, though. It had been killing the other man. 

As it stood now, Pike and Number one were leaving on January 2 to go on a cruise in the Caribbean. Leaving Jim in charge. 

What were these people thinking!

He sighed. He really didn't want to admit how nervous he was about taking over. It really was a lot of responsibility. He had gone with Pike this year on Christmas Eve, just shadowing Pike for the first half of the night. Then Pike started asking him to help out more and more until they got to Alaska, their last stop, and Jim was doing it all with Pike just observing. Jim thought it had gone okay, but the idea of doing it all by himself next year was a little terrifying. He kinda wanted to talk to someone about it. Pike had offered, and Jim just might take him up on it before he left. But in his gut, he knew there was someone else he would rather talk to.

A commotion on the floor drew his attention. There was a startled yell and most of the workers were standing around someone, a Faery Jim saw. She wasn't one of his, as indicated by the light blue dress she was wearing. Her skin was a light pale pink and her hair was dark cherry red with blue streaks in it. Her wings were iridescent, shimmering with blues and purples. She was also whimpering and holding her right ankle. He saw an orange clad Gnome run quickly off and a few seconds later his heart skipped a beat.

Bones came running in, a doctor's bag in his hand. 

Jim watched as the Doctor gently took the Faery's foot. He asked her questions that Jim was too far away to hear. Bones' hand moved along her ankle. Jim’s own right ankle twitched, and he frowned when he saw the Faery lean back on her hands, smiling at Bones' bent head. 

“Ridiculous!” Jim heard a flapping sound and a pixie landed on the railing next to him. He stood just under six inches high, which Bones had told him meant that the pixie would be just under six feet tall if he were human. He had a mass of curly brown hair and a Russian accent. He turned and saw Jim was staring at the blue cocktail sword he was carrying. “Do you like it? It is for Sulu. I meant to give it to him for Christmas, but he was always in the wrapping room.” 

“It's very nice. I'm sure he'll love it.” Jim said, backing up as Chekov swung the small piece of plastic around. “What's ridiculous?”

“Ravainya. You would think she would have given up by now. She has been trying to get the Doctor into bed since he arrived here five years ago.” 

Jim looked back down. Ravainya reached out a hand and touched Bones' hair. He looked up and quirked an eyebrow at her. There was another exchange between them and Bones reached into his bag. He pulled out a bandage and started wrapping her ankle. Once done, he eased the foot to the floor and moved to slide his arm under her knees, the other went behind her back. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her, nuzzling her head under his chin. Jim gripped the handrail as they left the room for the infirmary, one of her hands playing in the hair at his nape, while Bones rolled his eyes, a amused smile on his lips.

“She really is harmless.” Chekov told him. Jim nodded and the pixie flew off. 

He took a deep breath and let go of the railing. This had to be the most confusing thing of being here. He had known the man for just over a month and yet...

And yet, ever since he got to the North Pole, he seemed to seek the other man out. When Spock said he could check out the factory by himself, the first thing he did was stop a worker and ask where Dr. McCoy was. They had gone to the Mess Hall and talked for hours that day. They tried to eat together everyday, as it was the easiest to fit into their schedules. Normally, Jim would just think that they had become fast friends, and the had, but...it felt different. _**More.**_

It felt like...

He sighed and slowly stood. Quickly descending the stairs, he made his way through the workshop to the residential quarters. Up the main stairs there and to the fourth door on the right. The green double doors with inset red paneling and stenciling of a snowman, reindeer and snowflakes over it was the entrance to the apartment of 'Santa Claus'. 

Beyond the door was the living room. No one was in the room but it was in a state of disarray. Boxes, piles of clothes and stacks of books everywhere. He glanced to the right into the kitchen area but it was also deserted, stripped of all personal effects. He swallowed and skirted down the hall to the left. 

He had been intending to slip into the guestroom he had been using, but the door to the main bedroom was open, and Pike called out to him as he passed. He rocked back on his heels to look into the room just in time to see the couple inside exchange a few quiet words and a kiss. 

He darted his eyes away. 

Number One moved passed him with a look and a nod, before she moved into the living room and started folding clothes. He stepped into the room and watched as Pike picked up a picture frame off the bedside table.

“You ready for tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Jim said with a shrug of his shoulders. He was sure Pike didn't believe him. The older man flipped the picture frame around for Jim to see. He blinked at it as his mind processed that the people in the sepia-toned picture was indeed Pike and his wife. 

“This was taken on our first anniversary.” He trailed a fingertip down the glass before carefully wrapping it in cloth and place it in the open suitcase sitting on the bed. “I had only been on the job for a few months, hadn't even gone out by myself yet when we married.” he zipped up the bag and set it by the door. The look he gave Jim made him want to squirm. “The Santa Claus before me never married and when I took over from Johnathon, the last thing he told me was how he always thought that it was a shame he never found his 'Mrs. Claus' as he thought it would have made the job a lot easier. And he was right. I don't think I would have been able to do it without her.”

Pike opened his mouth to say something else, but seemed to decide against it. He sighed and returned to the bed, packing away more piles of clothes. Jim stood there feeling awkward.

“When did you meet?” he asked. “If you had only been 'Santa' for a few months? Bones told me there was no rush in finding someone. With-with that short of time, how did you know that she...” He trailed off, blushing, thinking those things he wasn't yet ready to think. 

It must have been the right question to ask as the smirk Pike gave him had approval in it. 

“No, there's no rush. But, do you remember that I told you I should have found you before now? That for the last few years, you should have been acting as an assistant to me, learning?”

Jim nodded sheepishly. Yeah, he should have remembered that. And if they had know each other for a few years before hand, it wasn't the same as.....just yeah, he should have remembered it. 

“Not that that made much of a difference.” Pike went on. “The only reason it took that long was that Elves have an engagement period of two years. If we didn't have to wait for that, we would have been married a few months after we met.”

“A few months? You knew that soon?” 

“Yes, as soon as Johnathon started transferring the magic to me.”

“What does that...?” Jim frowned. 

“The same part of the magic that let me recognize that you were my replacement, that encouraged you to talk to me, helps us find the one who....” he waved his hand in the air. “I don't want to sound cliched, but the one who was meant for us. Jim, I repeat to you what Johnathon said to me. When you know...who...it is? Don't wait, go after them. Because he will feel the same.”

Jim started when he realized what Pike had said. 

“Wha-?”

“Jim, go find him.”

Jim opened his mouth a few times before grinning. 

“Will his title still be “Mrs. Claus'? 'Cause you know he's going to love that!” Pike's laughter echoed around the room as Jim turned to leave; at the door, he paused. “You're sure that he'll feel the same?”

“Yes, Jim.” Jim grinned and bolted out of the apartment. 

He ran down the stairs and cut through the throng of people on the main floor and headed to Bones' office. 

He burst into the office to find it empty. Not deterred he looked to the open door that led to the exam room. Jim stopped in the doorway, Bones was in there, his back to Jim, but he wasn't alone. 

Ravainya was still with the doctor, though it looked like Faery didn't need anymore medical attention. She had her bandaged leg outstretched on the exam bed, the other was wrapped around Bones' hip. One of her hands was on his shoulder, the other clutched in his hair, keeping their lips together. Bones had one hand on the table and the other on her bare thigh. 

Jim backed out of the room quickly. 

** ** ** ** **

Leonard gently sat Ravainya on the exam table, telling her he would be right back. He hurried through his office and into Dr. Puri's. Writing a note to explain, he searched through the filing cabinets to find Ravainya's file. He flipped through it as he hurried back to the his exam room. 

He put the file on the counter and opened a drawer. Pulling out the imager, he flicked the on switch and watched as the screen came to life. He shook his head. It was no more the a portable X-Ray, but what he wouldn't have given to have it when working back in Atlanta. Scotty came up with the most inventive things here. 

Gently lifting her ankle, he ran the wand over it. Faeries had a unique skeletal system. Their bones were hollow to make them lighter so they could fly, but it also made it easier for them to get broken. 

He sighed gratefully as the scan finished. 

“Looks good,” he told her. “It's just a sprain. Does it still hurt?”

“A little, Doctor.” 

He looked up at her. She was leaning back on both of her hand, biting her lip. But he didn't think it was from pain as her voice and eyes were playful. 

“Right, well, there's nothing in your file that lists any restrictions to medication. So, take what you would normally take for any pain.” He turned off the imager. “As I said, it's just a sprain, but I did see some signs of stress. I don't want you using it for a while. Keep the bandage on it and I’ll give you a pair of crutches to use until I or Dr. Puri says so.”

He stood and returned the imager to it's drawer and opened a closet in the corner of the room. Picking a pair of crutches that were the right height for her, he turned back around. 

He sighed deeply when he saw her. 

She had changed positions while his back was turned. Now, she was sitting up, again leaning back on her hands. Her injured leg was outstretched along the table, while the other one dangling down. This caused her dress to ride up. It wasn't indecent, but showed off a lot more of her thigh then usual. 

“Ravainya. We've talked about this.”

“Please, Leonard?”

“No.” He walked a few steps closer and handed her the crutches. “See Puri in two weeks.”

She reached out to take the crutches, and he had to lean a little closer to get them to her. The half step he took was all she need to snag him with her uninjured leg. She wrapped it around his hip and pulled him closer. 

“Please, Leonard?” she asked again, running her hands up his chest to his shoulders. “We'd be so good together.”

“No.” He sighed and reached down and tried to remove her leg. He could feel her tighten her muscle even as her left hand darted into his hair and pulled him to her. Knocked off balance, his other hand braced against the table. He stood still, first in shock, then in anger, as her lips moved against his. He thinned his lips as her tongue traced along them. After a few seconds, and one last kiss, she released him. 

He straightened up, but didn't say anything. 

“You're not even trying, Leonard,” she said. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Ravainya. We've talked about this. You're very beautiful, but we both know that a relationship between us would never work. I've allowed the flirting because it was harmless. Why are you being so bold today?” 

“I know.” She sighed. “And I don't want this, Leonard.” She moved the hand in his hair to rest on the left side of his chest. “I've always known it was meant for someone else. I just want one night and the window for that to happen is closing.” She looked off to the side, eyes going distant. Her hand caressed the air between them. “Closing so fast. Tonight is probably my last chance.”

“What do you mean?” he frowned. She shook her head and focused back on him. 

“Oh, right. You humans don't have any natural magic. As a Fae, I can see bonds. And the one forming between you.” She focused in the middle distance again. “It's going to be beautiful, Leonard. And so strong. I've never seen a life-bond that strong.” 

“Between...between who?” He asked her. But even as he did, he knew. Blond hair, a laughing smile and ethereal blue eyes flashed before his eyes. “Jim,” he breathed.

“Yeah,” she said. “The new 'Santa Claus'. And now that you've realized it, it's nearly solid. Which means...” She frowned with her head cocked to the side, then her eyes widened. “Find him, Leonard! Find him right now!” She pushed him towards the door. “ _Go!_ ”

Five hours later, Leonard punched the wall outside his office. Jim was nowhere to be found. And with the party starting any minute, it was going to be chaos around here. After Ravainya, hopping on her good foot and using her wings and the crutches, pushed him out of his own exam room, he had stood dazed for a few seconds before he gave into the overwhelming _**need**_ to find Jim. 

Only, for some reason, Jim was nowhere to be found. He would have to be here soon. The main feature of the party tonight was to officially announce Jim as the new 'Santa Claus'. 

Shaking his hand out, he made his way down to the main floor. The music was playing loudly and the sheer mass of people there, talking, laughing and shouting to each other made it deafening. He circled the room, searching for any sign of the other man and sighing heavily as he made it back to the staircase. 

Wading through the throng, he moved towards the refreshment table. He really wanted the Bourbon hidden in his office, but of what was available, he picked up a glass of punch, and retreated back up to stairs to the first level balcony.

It offered him a good view of the main floor and he hoped that he would be able to see Jim’s blond head easily. Three cups of punch later, one spiked with the contents of the flask he retrieved from his office, he finally saw Jim. 

He was on the makeshift dance floor with a Faery. Her royal blue hair standing out against Jim’s golden blond. Taking the steps two at a time, he moved through the crowd, arriving to where Jim was dancing just in time to see him swallowed up by the crowd. 

“Jim!” he called but didn't have any hope to be head over the ambient noise. “Damn it!” 

This was how most of the night went. He would catch a glimpse of Jim, dancing with a Faery, talking with some Elves, in a cloud of Pixies, drinking with the Dwarfs or sitting in a pile of Gnomes. Leonard would rush over to him, only to find the Kid gone. He was getting the sinking sensation that Jim was avoiding him. The only way Jim could move so fast was if he was using his magic. 

And he didn't know why.

Everything was find just this morning when they had breakfast in the Mess Hall. What could have happened between now and then that had upset the Kid? 

Looking around he saw Chris and made his way over to him. The removal of the magic had done wonders. He looked better then Leonard had ever seen him. 

“Len! Having fun?” he frowned. “Where's Jim? I expected you two to be glued together.” 

“I wish I knew. I haven't talked to him since this morning. I think...I think he's avoiding me.”

“Avoiding you? The last time I saw him, he was coming to see you. What did you do?” 

Leonard just shrugged. “Damned if I know.” 

Leonard hung around Chris for the rest of the night, knowing that Jim had to show up soon. At ll:30, he did. Appearing on Chris' right side suddenly. 

“Jim,” he said, reaching out for his shoulder.

“Hey,” he said tuning to Chris, pulling himself out of Leonard's reach. “This is the time you said you wanted to do this, right?”

“Yes,” Chris said, looking between the two of them. He saw the non-verbal conversation going on between Chris and Jim, but didn't understand any of it. Chris tilted his head to the left. Jim’s face tightened and he shook his head slightly and looked away. Chris sighed and shook his head. He signaled the Elf in charge of the music and it died down to so he could be heard. 

The presentation was short and Leonard kept his eyes on Jim, wanting to make sure he didn't disappear again. As the crowd cheered, he wondered if any of them could see the hesitation and worry in Jim’s smile. Chris motioned again and the music turned back up. 

“Jim!” he reached out again and nearly had Jim’s shirt, when he was pulled away by a group of giggling Faeries. 

Leonard didn't see him again for the rest of the night.

** ** ** ** 

The North Pole complex was massive. It was the size of a small city. The main workshop was as big as some college campuses Jim had seen. Its outer building consisted of the living quarters for the workers, supply sheds for the raw material needed to make the older fashioned presents, and the Garage. 

The Garage was about half the size of the main workshop. Each of the Gift-Givers had their own wing to house their personal vehicles. But the main work area housed the traditional vehicles of myth. 

The sleighs

They were kept on retractable platforms about 10 feet below the roof of the cavernous room. 

Jim had taken the Sleigh out earlier to get a hang of driving it. One of the things Scotty had changed about the sleighs was making them no longer dependent on animals by adding engines. Really powerful engines. 

He only returned a short while ago when a storm came in. It was mid-February and the weather was unpredictable. Jim was currently laying in the back of the sleigh, watching as the hail bounced off the clear material the roof of the room was made of. He rubbed the left side of his chest as the ache started up again. It had been there ever since New Years. 

Before they left, Pike tried to get him to say why he hadn't talked to Bones yet. He deflected the best he could, but he really didn't what to explain to the older man how wrong he had been about Bones returning Jim’s feelings. The ache flared as he remembered seeing Bones and Ravainya kissing. 

During the party he did his best to not have to be close to Bones, not trusting his actions. He could imagine the mortification if he had acted on his feelings. Grabbing Bones and yelling 'MINE! MINE! MINE!' wasn't a good idea. He didn't want to be a seagull and it wouldn't have been very professional on the day he was being announced as 'Santa Claus'.

It was easy to stay away from Bones the next few days as he set up his office and moved things to his liking in his quarters. The first night he spent in the master bedroom, but only the first night. Laying in the middle of the astronomically huge bed, curled around a pillow, was when the ache started. He slept in the guest room since then. 

He fidgeted on the bench seat, stuffing his arm under his head, the other still caressing his chest. The next week, Scotty had talked about going to Glasgow for a week. Jim had invited himself along and the two of them must have hit every Pub in the city. He tried to push Bones out of his mind, and he had gotten appreciative glances from many women and men, but he hadn't been able to force himself to take anyone up on them. 

When they had returned, epic hangover pounding away in his brain, he thought that maybe he should talk to Bones. He didn't really want their friendship to end just because he had fallen in love with the man. But walking into the main workshop, he spied Bones and Ravainya under the stair case having an intense conversation. 

Seeing the two together made the ache flare and he hurried to his quarters. Since there was no real reason for him and the doctor to see each other, he thought it would be easy to avoid the other man. But Bones was persistent in trying to talk to him. And all of a sudden he couldn't seem to not see Ravainya nearly everywhere as well. Jim had taken to hiding out in the garage with Scotty, working on the different vehicles. 

He pressed in with his palm, the pressure negating the ache for a few seconds.

“You know, you should see a doctor about that.” He sat up at the voice. Bones stood on the catwalk coming towards the sleigh. Jim looked around, but was trapped unless he wanted to see if his magic would save him from the fifteen foot drop that would ensue if he jumped out of the sleigh. “Avoiding your doctor will only cause it to get worse, but I can guarantee, if you stop avoiding him, it'll stop.” 

Jim frowned when Bones grimaced and started rubbing the same spot on his own chest. He scooted to the far side of the bench seat when Bones opened the little door and entered the sleigh.

Neither spoke for a few awkward minutes.

“So,” Bones said slowly, “Would you like to tell me what I did that made you avoid me like the plague for the past six weeks? 'Cause I'll be damned if I can figure it out.”

Jim opened his mouth, closed it, open, close, open, close, deep sigh. 

“Words, Jim. I don't speak fish. What did I do?”

“You didn't do anything, Bones. Well, yeah you did, but it wasn't your fault that Pike was wrong. And I shouldn't have assumed because things like that don't workout well for me and it was probably just the newness of...everything. And it doesn't mean anything and it will stop soon...probably.” 

“Well, I asked for words. Now, do you think you could make them make sense? What was Chris wrong about? And _**what did I do**_ ” He punched the armrest, accidentally hitting the control panel, causing the back of the bench seat to fall flat.

Both fell back as well, hands going to brace themselves. Their outside hands caught the edge of the sleigh, while their other curled around each others. Jim gasped at the jolt that shot up him arm. It went right to the ache in his chest and dissipated it, warmth spreading out to encompass all of him. He looked at Bones when he heard the other man sigh. 

“Jim.” Bones swallowed. “Please, what did I do?” he begged. “Tell me so I can fix it, because I don't think I can stand this much longer. Not being near you is...it hurts, Jim.” He pulled Jim’s hand closer, turning it in his own, until he was cradling Jim's hand in his palm. He uncurled Jim’s fingers and placed a kiss in the middle of Jim’s palm, then nosed up and started to kiss each fingertip.

Jim started taking deep breaths as warm lips closed around his fingers. He knew he whimpered as Bones' tongue circled his pointer finger. He swallowed hard as Bones looked at him, grinning around it. With his other hand, Bones reached for him. His finger slipped from Bones' mouth and the hand on the back of his neck pulled him closer. Jim’s eyes flickered from Bones' hazel eyes to his mouth. 

“Jim.” Bones sighed, just before their lips met. Jim blinked and pulled away, ducking out from under the hand. Bones sighed.

“Don't. We can't. What about...” 

“What about what?”

“Ravainya?” 

“What about her?” Bones frowned at Jim. Jim frowned at Bones. 

“Aren't you and she...” he waved his hand vaguely and shrugged. “I mean, I always see you two together and I didn't mean to, but I saw you kissing.”

Bones blinked. “Is that what this is about? You saw her kiss me on New Years and you assumed we were together? Damn it, Jim!” he laughed. 

“What?” he asked indignantly. “Chekov said that she's been after you for years, then I saw you kissing her!”

“I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!”

“You were leaning into her and had you hand on her leg, her bare leg!”

“I was trying to remove her leg, and she pulled me off balance.”

“Well, you weren't struggling to get away.”

“No, I just stood there until she got the point that _NOTHING_ would happen between us.”

“Then why do I always see you two together?”

Bones sighed. “She was trying to help me with something. She's the one who told me about...”

“About?”

“About this.” He raised one hand an pressed it to his chest, the other he pressed to Jim’s. “You've felt the ache. The Fae have four kinds of bonds. Friend, Enemy, Love Mate and Life Mate. Certain Fae can see them. Friend and Enemy are obvious. Love Mate is someone who you are compatible with and can happily spent your life with, but...well they're not your Life Mate. A Life Mate is...” He shook his head. “there's no way to explain it without sounding cliched, but it's-”

“The one who was meant for us.” Jim interrupted. “Pike said that the magic lets us know who the one meant for us was.”

“Yeah. And if the bond forms and isn't completed...” He pushed lightly on Jim’s chest. 

“How-how is the bond completed?” 

Bones grinned, his hand sliding back up behind Jim’s neck. 

“It a life bond, Jim. The Fae equivalent of marriage. How do you complete a marriage bond?” 

Once again, he used the hand on the back of Jim’s neck to pull him closer. And once again, Jim paused right before their lips met. 

“You sure you want this?” Jim asked. 

He saw Bones roll his eyes right before one last jerk smashed their mouths together. Bones lips worked against his. Jim opened his mouth, tongues playing as his hands moved to Bones' shoulders. He scooted closer, turning more fully towards Bones, just as Bones leaned back. Still trading kisses, he trailed his hands down Bones' back, stopping at his waistband. He pulled the shirt out and worked his hands up the bare skin. 

Bones hands were working their way to his hips. Once there, they pulled, bringing them flush against each other. Jim groaned, while Bones inhaled quickly. One hand grasped Jim’s knee and pulled it up over Bones' hip. Pushing forward, Bones rolled them so he was over Jim, pressing their hardening erections together. They broke the kiss when Bones thrust up once. 

“Fuck, Jim! Need you!” He started moving, enjoying the friction through their clothes. 

“Yeah, Bones. So good!” Jim pulled at the back of Bones' shirt. Quickly pulling it over his head, before Bones swooped down to kiss him again. He let his hand play down Bones' chest, stopping to flick each nipple, as he started to work on Bones' belt. He had just got it unbuckled when he felt a tugging and his shirt was pulled up. He lifted and let Bones remove it. Bones lowered himself to his elbows, sighing into Jim’s lips as their chests pressed together. 

Forehead to forehead, nose to nose, trading kisses, hips still rocking, the pace slowed, drawing out the sensations. Jim could feel Bones' hand unfastening his pants and heard the snap as Bones removed his own belt. Jim worked his hand between them and popped the button on Bones' pants. The rasp of the two zippers seemed to echo, but as a hand wormed into his briefs, Jim didn't care. Reaching into Bones' boxers, he sought the other man's mouth with his. Their tongues caressed as their hands moved slowly. 

Bones was the one to break the kiss. He squeezed Jim’s cock once and removed his hand. Jim whined. 

“Come on, Jim. Lets move this to a more appropriate place.” He pushed up and started to move away, but Jim brought his legs up and wrapped them around Bones' waist. “Jim!”

“No. Don't want to move.” He reached up to pull Bones back down.

“You want our first time to be in the sleigh?”

“Why not?” 

“Because..” Jim leaned up and nipped at Bones' chin, moving down to lick and suck on his Adam's apple. “...Jim...” He grabbed the back of Jim’s head and pulled his mouth up. Bones' tongue moved in his mouth in away he hoped would be repeated elsewhere on his body soon. Breaking the kiss to gasp for air, Bones continued. “Anyone can walk in here and well, I wasn't expecting this, so unless you just happen to be carrying lube, it's best if we go elsewhere.”

“Are those your only objections?” Jim grinned and closed his eyes. 

Focusing inward the way Pike told him to, he located the core of magic that been growing since he took the job. It was a mist of blue in his mind and growing more blue all the time. Right now it was glowing, seemingly lit from within, an ethereal icy blue. He had wondered about the center, where a dark spot seemed to pulse. He reached for the magic, feeling it envelop him and waved his hand. He heard a thunk from below and made a grasping motion when he heard something whisk by. 

Opening his eyes, he saw Bones staring at him.

“Did you just...?”

“Yeah. The door is locked with a suggestion not to open it and now we have this.” He held up what was in his hand. The tube of lube swung between the thumb and forefinger. “Please, Bones. I want us to make love here. I want to think about you every time I’m sitting here. Every time I go out, I want the memory of you inside me.” 

He leaned forward and kissed Bones' Adam’s apple again, trailing his lip down the other man's chest, eyes keeping Bones'. He licked once at each nipple, before continuing downward. Pointing his tongue, he circled his navel. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and boxers. “Please?”

He watched Bones' face. The doctor's eyes widened and he swallowed, breathing hard. He nodded and Jim grinned, lowering the articles of clothing. They pooled at the doctor's knees as he toed off his shoes. His hands cupped Jim’s face and he rested their foreheads together. Placing kisses on Jim’s lips he pushed them to lay back down. Jim toed off his own shoes and used his feet to push Bones' pants all the way off. 

They fell to the floor of the sleigh and Jim rolled them. Hovering over Bones for a second, before repeating the path he kissed down to his waist. Holding Bones' erection still, he licked at the fluid leaking out of it. 

“Jim!” Bones groaned, hands clutching at the seat under them, hips shifting. Jim smirked at him and did it again. He took the head into his mouth, sucking as he slowly lowered his head. He took as much as he could in, before pulling back up. The next time he descended he relaxed his throat a little, getting more of Bones inside him. He swallowed when he felt the head reach the back of his throat. “Fuck! Jim!”

“Yeah, we're getting there.” He shucked out of his pants and briefs. Bones grabbed his hair lightly and tugged him up for a kiss. Both groaned into the kiss as their naked cocks rubbed together for the first time. Jim heard something, but paid it no mind as their hips move together just right. He gasped when Bones' slick hands wrapped around them. He whimpered. “Bones” 

Bones rolled them to their sides, still stroking. His other hand cupped Jim’s ass. Fingers playing across his crack. With one last kiss Bones pulled away and encouraged Jim to lay on his stomach. Jim tried to lean up.

“No, Bones. I want to see you.” Bones kissed him again, smiling.

“Trust me, Jim.” He pushed lightly on Jim’s shoulder, as he moved behind Jim. “Knees.” Jim got his knees under him and braced on his forearms. 

“That's good.” Bones leaned over his back, pressing kisses onto his nape. Lips and tongue made abstract patterns down his back. Bones' hands tickled as they moved up and down his sides. When Bones made it to his hips, he nipped at one, before trailing his tongue across the top of Jim’s ass. 

“Bones.” 

“I got ya, Darlin'. Tell me if I start to do something you don't like, okay?”

He nodded and was going to answer him, but he whimpered, hands scrambling on the leather seat as Bones' hands parted his ass cheeks and his tongue started to move down his crack. 

Bones moved downward to his hole, skipped it and continued down. Jim could feel the point of his tongue licking at his balls, before it moved back up. It flattened and caressed all it could touch. The tongue moved up...then down. up....then down. Up...but this time on the trip down, it stopped and hovered over the entrance to Jim’s body. He pushed back, but Bones had a good grip on his hips.

“Bones!” There was a chuckle behind him as Bones licked at that spot a few times. Then Jim made a sound he couldn't describe as the tongue pushed into him. “Fuck!” He chuckled again as Bones' thrust his tongue in a little more. It retreated a little before pushing back in. He wiggled his hips as Bones' tongue started to fuck him. One of Bones' hands left his hips and returned to his cock. He started pushing back into the tongue. He could feel it building. “Bones...Bones...I'm-I'm gonna...Ahh!”

Bones continued stroking his cock but removed his tongue.“Go ahead, Jim.” He licked at him once again. “I want you to.” Another lick. “Spill all over the seat.” A long lick from top to bottom. “Mark it. Maybe I’ll come in the same spot and we'll rub it into the leather when I fuck you into the seat.” His tongue pointed again and edged back into Jim’s body. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Tongue in his ass and hand on his cock; Jim couldn't hold out. Hips and thighs stuttering, he did as Bones said and spilled all over the seat under him. Bones had stopped tongue-fucking him and kissed his way up Jim’s spine. His hand was still on Jim’s cock, milking everything out of him. 

Jim rested his forehead on his arms. He could feel Bones pressed against his back, kissing and nipping at his nape. Bracing on his elbow, he reached around and buried his hand in the other man's hair. 

“Back with me, Darlin'?”

“Yeah,” he huffed out. 

“Good.” Bones' gently turned him over and brushed sweaty bangs out of his eyes. “Now, we can start.” 

“Start?”

“Yeah, start.”

He leaned down and took Jim’s mouth in a kiss. Jim returned it. He reached out and let his hands roam along Bones' back as the other man kissed his way down Jim’s body. Each nipple was tasted, licked, nipped, sucked and devoured. Bones then made his way down Jim’s chest. Tongue making broad swipes, when he got to Jim's waist, he flicked his eyes up making sure Jim was watching him as he licked the remaining fluid off his cock. 

Jim could feel his cock stirring as Bones took him in his mouth, tongue moving around and cleaning him off. He willingly lifted his leg when Bones tugged on it and placed it over his shoulder. His other leg was pushed aside and Bones' hand cupped his ass again. He heard the snap of the cap on the lube and relaxed as a slick finger probed between his cheeks. 

It quickly worked its way in, his hole already slick from earlier. Bones pulled up, letting his cock slip out of his mouth. He rested his head against Jim’s thigh and added as second finger. 

It felt amazing but it was Bones' eyes on his that had him swallowing hard. 

“Bones,” he whispered, reaching out. But his fingers only grazed Bones' hair. He pushed his hips down to meet the fingers moving inside him. He watched as Bones turned his head and brushed his lips along Jim’s thigh. After a few minutes, Bones added a third finger. “Bones, please? Want you inside.”

Bones nodded and removed his fingers. He guided Jim’s leg off his shoulder and wrapped it around his hip. Jim reached out and grabbed the lube. He squirted some in his hand and slicked up Bones' cock. Bones fell forward, bracing his hands on either side of Jim’s head. 

“Damn it, Jim,” he muttered into Jim’s temple. Jim grinned and turned his head to kiss him. He also shifted his hips to line up Bones' cock to his entrance. Bones broke the kiss and looked in Jim’s eyes as he slid in Jim’s body.

Taking his hands, Bones pinned them to the seat next to Jim’s head. He laced their fingers and with one last chaste kiss, began to move, gentle barley-there rocking of his hips at first. Jim lifted his hips, squeezing his passage to give Bones more stimulation. He could also feel himself getting hard again. Jim moved his other leg around Bones' hip and locked his ankles. Their hands were still laced and their eyes locked. 

Slowly, Bones started getting faster. He leaned up for a kiss just as Bones was leaning down. He sucked on Bones' tongue, enjoying the noises that Bones was making. Bones broke away with a groan. He was moving fast and furious inside Jim now. 

“Come on, Bones.” Jim whispered in his ear. “Come inside me. I want to feel it. You told me to mark the sleigh, well I want you to mark me. Make me yours.” 

“Jim!” Bones whimpered, releasing Jim’s hands and grabbing his hips, thrusting wildly. Jim watched his face as Bones' eyes fluttered and he bit his lip. Then he thrust in as far as he could and, staying there, his hip jerked a few times. He collapsed against Jim, who was braced for it, and nuzzled under his chin. Jim pressed kisses into his temple, waiting for him to recover. 

It didn't take too long before Bones rolled them to their sides, but Jim didn't stop there. An extra push and Bones was on his back and Jim moved his legs so he straddled him, shifting so Bones stayed inside him. He placed his hands on Bones' chest. One over his heart, feeling it slow. The other he watch rise and fall with each breath his lover took. 

He smirked. His lover. He liked that. 

Bones' hands came up to hold his hips, thumbs caressing the bone. He found Bones' eyes and saw that Bones had the same look he felt on his face. Tugging at Bones' shoulders until he sat up, Jim pushed the command on the armrest and the seat back popped back up to it's original position. 

Bones leaned back and Jim wrapped his arms around him as they kissed. Jim didn't know how long they kissed, but as Bones' hands moved over his back, he could feel the other man getting hard inside him. One of Bones' hands moved down to caress Jim’s length, the other kneaded his ass. Jim rocked in Bones' lap, moving into his hand for a little while. 

“Ride me, Jim.” Bones said, hands moving to Jim hips. “I want to watch you as you come this time.” He lifted Jim slightly and Jim grasped the seat back and got his knees under him. “Come for me again. On me this time, mark me as well.”

“Bones.” Jim whimpered as he complied. He moved up and down, this position a better angle so that on every down thrust, the head of Bones' cock prodded his prostate. Bones didn't keep his hands on Jim’s hips, but let them roam. A knead of his ass, a tweak of a nipple, caressing his cock. His mouth came into play as he nipped and sucked along Jim’s throat. 

Jim was raising and falling quickly now and Bones was arching up to meet him as he came down. One of Bones' hands ran through his hair and brought their foreheads together. “Now, Jim. Come for me now!”

The hand on Jim’s cock squeezed as it stroked him and Jim came. He could feel his muscles squeezing Bones as he jetted his release onto Bones' chest. Once again Bones milked him, even as his thrusts up into Jim increased in intensity. It wasn't too much longer before Jim felt Bones' release flood him again. 

They wrapped their arms around each other, Jim tightened his knees to hold Bones still when he thought the other man was moving, but Bones only shifted forward a little, letting Jim wrap his leg around Bones and lock his ankles. He rested his forehead on Bones' shoulder and nosed along his collarbone. Bones' hands once again drifted along his back. Neither man seemed inclined to move. 

He finally sat back a little when he felt Bones tense and relax his leg muscles. His hands trailed up into Bones' hair, coming around to cup his face. They traded kisses until Bones took one of Jim’s hands and pressed it to his chest. He pressed one of his own to Jim’s chest. He sighed deeply, before looking in Jim’s eyes.

“That's better, isn't Darlin'?”

Jim cocked his head in question and Bones just pressed on his chest. He was about to shake his head as he still didn't know what Bones was getting at when he saw it. Gossamer tendrils of icy blue, spreading out from underneath his and Bones' hands. He reached out to touch the strand, but his finger passed right through it. He knew Bones couldn't see it when he quirked an eyebrow at him. Remembering what Bones had said earlier, he closed his eyes and searched for his magic. 

Icy blue filled his internal vision. It glowed brightly, but what caught his attention was the dark spot in the middle. There was only a small spot remained and it was disappearing as he watched. When it was gone, the gossamer tendrils turned into thick solid band that pulsed in time with the one under his hand. He also noticed that the ache was gone. 

“Does this mean that we're...?” He opened his eyes and met Bones'. The other man nodded. 

“As far as anyone here is concerned. Does that bother you?”

“No.” He shook his head, then smirked. “So you really are Mrs. Claus now?” he braced himself as Bones rolled his eyes and pushed him off his lap. 

“Brat!” He blinked as his shirt landed on his head. “Get dressed.” He pulled the shirt off his head to see Bones pulling his own on. “We have things to do.”

“What things?”

“Well, first, we're going back to my quarters.” Bones arched his hips to pull up his pants. “Then after we make love again in my bed, we're going to move all my things into your quarters and see how durable that huge bed in there is. So...” he looked at Jim and made a hurry up motion. Bones stood as Jim hastily shoved himself into his clothes. 

Bones held out his hand to help Jim up. Jim took it, but as he stood, he used it to pull Bones back to him. He looked in Bones' beautiful hazel eyes. 

“I love you,” he said.

Bones ran the back on his hand down the side of his face. “I love you too, Jim.” 

After one last kiss, they hurried out of the Garage. As Bones said, they had plans!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one I wrote first before I decided to expand it. Something might not fit completely but I think it works well as an epilogue. It has not been beta'd.

“Bones!”

Leonard sighed at the yell coming from the intercom on his desk. It was loud even muted by being under the stupid fuzzy green and white hat Jim insisted they all wear, at least from November on because “Come on, Bones! It's traditional!”

“Booones!” he flicked the hat aside and pressed the button.

“What Jim?” he took a sip from the cup sitting on his desk and sighed after he swallowed the mouthful. He use to like Mint Hot Chocolate!

“Come here! I'm bored!” Leonard sighed again.

“Damn it Jim, I'm busy. It's December 23! The computer system in acquisition crashed and we lost the invoice for both Mattel and Hasbro. Scotty is beside himself. Wrapping is behind schedule causing the Pixies to dip into the sugarwater a little early. The Gnomes are running around with butterfly nets trying to catch them and take them down to medical to detox. I got better things to do then entertain your ass!”

Even as the words were out of his mouth, Leonard winced. He quickly glanced at the intercom to make sure this conversation was just between him and Jim. The Fairies in Sewing still hadn't stopped giggling at him after last time and if the Dwarfs from Carpentry didn't stop calling him 'Mrs Claus' they were not going to survive their next physical!

“I always thought it was you who was entertained BY my ass, Bones?” Jim laughed. “Just come here!”

Leonard grumbled as he stood, tugging at the hem of his shirt. One good thing about the uniform Jim insisted on, was that he could wear his old scrubs. He had even stopped growling every time he saw the red ribbon 'someone' had sewed to all the hems. With a deep breath he opened his door and was deafened by the Christmas music. Not just any Christmas music. The high pitch tooth rotting music he thought he never had to listen to again after Jo was no longer interested in claymation Christmas specials. And if that wasn't enough, The constant aroma of peppermint and gingerbread was giving him a headache. 

Making his was through the knee high workers out of their section of the workshop, he headed towards the grand staircase that led to the residential quarters of those who delivered presents to the children of the world. 

“Dr. McCoy.” 

“Yes, Spock?” he asked turning to face the Head Elf.

“You are out of uniform. Mr. Kirk has insisted that we all wear the traditional uniform during the holiday season. Also as the one in charge of the human population, you should set an example at all times.”

Leonard looked straight in the elf's eyes before rolling his. He and Spock had clashed ever since he had 'been recruited' to this job seven years ago. Like most, he was surprised to find that 'Santa's elves' were all but human except for their ears. “You've gotta be kidding me! How am I out of uniform?” he asked. 

“You are not wearing the proper headgear. Mr. Kirk had said-”

“Listen, Spock.” Leonard cut him off. “I'm going to see Jim now. I'll take it up with him.” he quickly mounted the stairs before Spock could stop him, turned right at the top and took the fourth door on that side of the balcony. 

He had learned to not roll his eyes at the ostentation door to the quarter of 'Santa Claus'. He knocked on the door and went in. 

“Jim?” he called.

“In here, Bones.” he followed the voice into the dressing room and stopped short at what he saw,swallowing hard. Jim was standing in front of three mirrors, wearing a red leather jacket, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, over a tight white t-shirt. He was also wearing a pair of skin tight red jeans. He spun to face Leonard, hooking his thumbs into the front pockets. “What do you think? I think I should wear this tomorrow, instead of that.”

He pointed to the red and white fur lined suit that was hanging on a mannequin. 

“I don't think so, Jim.” he said, walking closer. “If anyone wakes up, they'll think you're a burglar. Besides,” he slid his arms under Jim’s. “I think we agreed that this is mine.” his hands slid down and cupped Jim’s ass. 

This pulled their groins together and they groaned. Jim arched his neck and Leonard started nibbling it. Trailing his hands back up, he pulled the jacket off. Once the t-shirt joined it on the floor, he found Jim’s mouth and sealed his to it as he backed them up into the bedroom. The sleigh bed was huge, almost a king and queen sized combined. He pushed Jim onto it and stripped off his own shirt. Jim had unfastened his jeans and wiggled out of them. He sat up and grabbed Leonard's hips, pulling him forward and pushing his pants down at the same time. 

Leonard kick free of them and joined Jim on the bed, kissing his way up his lover's body, returning to the mark that was forming on his neck. 

“Mmm, Bones...” Jim gasped out, both at the mouth on his neck and the fact that their erections lined up. Leonard rocked his hips as he moved to Jim’s mouth. Flicking his tongue inside, he reached over to the bedside table, grasping the first bottle he came in contact with, he flicked the lid and squirted some on his fingers. He tore his mouth away from Jim’s as the scent hit him.

“Does every fucking thing here have to be peppermint scented? I thought I got rid of all this!” 

“Bones, does that really matter right now. Besides, I like the way it tastes on you.” Jim smirked at him.

Well, really what could he say to that. He flipped Jim over, pulling him to hands and knees, clean hand running down his back to part his ass. He used the tip of one lube covered finger to circle Jim’s hole. But being ready for him, it wasn't too long before the first finger was in up to his knuckle. He moved it slowly, leaning over Jim to brace his other hand by Jim’s on the bed. Jim was pushing back on to his finger so he added another one, and not to much later a third.

“Bones, now, dammit!”

“But, Jim, you should see yourself.” he whispered into Jim's ear. “Fucking my fingers. Bet you're so hard, and desperate. Bet you could come just like this.” he removed his fingers and lined up, just barely pushing the head in. “What do you think they would say, Jim? What would the world say if they knew that Santa nightly got buggered by one of his elves?”

“They say, 'Lucky Bastard'. Now FUCK ME!”

“Alright darlin'” Leonard gripped his hips and pulled back just as he thrust forward. 

“OH, FUCK, YES!” Jim shouted as his back arched. 

Leonard didn't stop to let Jim adjust, he didn't start a slowly building rhythm. He pulled back out, and slammed back in. Over and over again. As fast as he could. Jim’s head dropped to the mattress.

“Bones.” he whimpered. “Please, please, you're so close...just angle a little-” he cut off with a wail when Leonard finally slammed the head of his cock into his prostate. “BONES!”

He reached between his legs to get some friction on his cock and whined when Leonard wrapped an arm across his chest and hauled him up so he was sitting in Leonard's lap.

“Not yet, Darlin'. You'll finish too soon.” pushing him up on his knees, Leonard took his hands and placed then on the headboard. “Keep them there.” 

Leonard trailed his hands back down Jim's side to his hips again and continued pounding into him. Jim held on to the headboard, thrusting back to meet Leonard's movements. 

“Bones, please, I need-OH, FUCK!” 

Leonard leaned in, kissing the nape of Jim’s neck. He could feel himself getting closer and moved his mouth back up to Jim’s ear. 

 

“How's it feel, Darlin'. To have me inside you, where I belong. Do you want to come, Jim. Are your balls tightening, ready to make a lovely mess all over the headboard?”

“Bones, please!” he whimpered again, head falling back onto Leonard's shoulder. 

“What, Sweetheart? Please what? Help you? Help you like this?” his hand cupped Jim’s balls, rolling them a little before sliding up to stroke his length, moving quickly as Jim’s hips were straining in his hold. Jim’s passage flexing around him, pulling him over just as Jim sprayed the headboard with his release. “Jim!”

Jim let go of the headboard and slumped back into Leonard, who fell back onto the mattress himself. After taking a few calming breaths, Leonard rolled Jim off of him, slipping out in the process. He rearranged them to be laying the correct way in bed, and pulled Jim into his arms. 

Jim’s arms snaked around him and his leg was thrown over Leonard's hip, holding him as tight as possible. It was one of the first things he learned when the became lovers. Jim wouldn't let go until he was good and ready. He left him alone until Jim started shifting his hips, then he tried to pry Jim’s hands off. 

“Jim, let me up. I just want to get a towel.”

“No.” Jim said into his shoulder, then he looked up. 

Jim’s ethereal blue eyes that marked him as this generations Santa Claus, were glowing preternaturally. One hand let go of Leonard's hip and waved above them. The glow faded and he re-buried his head in Leonard's shoulder. 

“You shouldn't waste your magic like that.” Leonard sighed, shaking once at the tingle. He looked up, Jim had even cleaned the headboard off. “You need it all for tomorrow.”

“Don't care. Just as long as you don't leave.”

Leonard sighed again, pulling Jim tighter. 

“Not going anywhere, Kid.” he kissed Jim’s hair. 

Leonard fell into that place between sleeping and waking, but when Jim started mumbling into his chest, he was listening. 

“It's good, right Bones? This 'Santa' gig? I’m not fucking it up? Not ruining some kids Christmas by, I don't know. Giving them the wrong present or skipping them thinking their family is religious, but they aren't. And now they think they've been bad when they weren't and they don't know what they did wrong?” he lifted his head and met Leonard's eyes. “I'm doing it right?”

Leonard felt his heart crack a little at the doubt in them. Doubt he hadn't seen since Jim became Santa Claus two years ago. 

“Oh, sweetheart. You're doing perfectly.” he kissed Jim’s forehead and they settled down to sleep. The next day was the most important of their year.


End file.
